moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Duskwood
Duskwood is a vast, gnarled woodland. This darkened forest is located in the south-central region of the continent of Stormwind. It is south of the Elwynn Forest, east of Westfall, west of the Deadwind Pass and north of the Stranglethorn Vale. It borders two rivers, the Nazferiti River and an unnamed river to the west. Long abandoned by Stormwind, Duskwood is inhabited by a defiant people who still cling to their holdings in the face of overwhelming adversity. On all sides lurk dangerous creatures, from skeletal warriors and ghouls to ferocious Nightbane Worgen and, before the Cataclysm, some of the most powerful members of the Defias Brotherhood. The militia of Duskwood, known as the Night Watch Militia, patrol the main thoroughfare and protect Darkshire, wary of anything moving through the shadows. Geography Although this landscape is darkened, and seemingly gloomy: The landscape did not only appear this way. Only until a few years back did this decrepit taint loom over the woodland. Infact, this forest used to be as lush as it's northern counterpart, the Elwynn Forest. The most prominent geographical feature of Duskwood is an ancient and long-dead volcano crater. The crater teems with life, and features one of the Great Trees with a portal leading into the Emerald Dream. The sleeping druids' influence can be seen on the surrounding land, which is cloaked in a twilight quite different from the rest of Duskwood. The woods also feature several abandoned farmsteads, as well as the prominent Raven Hill Cemetary, which holds the graves of the numerous people who have been killed by wild beasts and undead since the darkness fell. Some of these people have been rerisen by Necromancers as Undead. History Duskwood was not always the way it appears now. Located in the southern reaches of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the southern part of Elwynn Forest was the location of two sizable towns, Grand Hamlet and Sunny Glade, now called Darkshire and Raven Hill, before the area was overcome by shadow. A night elf by the name of Velinde Starsong came to the woods carrying the Scythe of Elune. Unknown events occurred and the Scythe found its way to the mine now known as Roland's Doom. What exactly happened to her after that is unclear, but it is likely she was killed by something that did not approve of her actions. The powerful weapon was later found by a man who was part of a team of men who had entered the mine looking for the source of its darkness. Jitters picked up the weapon, triggering its effect of summoning. The mine was immediately filled with Nightbane Pack worgen, who then proceeded to rip the men apart. Jitters escaped with the weapon, but was hunted by the worgen across the woods, which were steadily darkening with the scythe's released curse. In an attempt to rid himself of their chase, Jitters disposed of the weapon nearby at the Yorgen Farmstead, whereupon he encountered the Black Riders from Deadwind Pass. The riders slaughtered Sven Yorgen's family in front of Jitters' eyes. The frightened man then escaped to Raven Hill. The darkness lingers in Duskwood, although it is unclear whether the Black Riders claimed the Scythe of Elune and took it with them back to Karazhan. Now the people huddle in Darkshire, battling the undead and wolf men who inhabit the murky woods. Settlements Darkshire Once known as Grand Hamlet, Darkshire is the main center of human activity within Duskwood and is where humanity still holds on against the darkness that has gripped the forest. Led by Lord Ello Ebonlocke, the town of thirty-five hundred is home to a vastly different population, from those who fled from Westfall, to those who have survived the exodus to Lordaeron following the First War and have since returned. Raven Hill Though mostly an abandoned town in the western reaches of Duskwood, the town has seen an influx of settlers in recent days, especially those of Gilnean descent who have taken up resident in the ruined town. Though it is no longer known, many believe Raven Hill to be the settlement of Sunnyglade that was sacked during the First War and renamed following the coming of the darkness to the land. Resources Duskwood is rich in a variety of herbs and some ores, though the forests once were home to vast farmlands, the land has since seen a recession in agricultural growth. The main agriculture seen in the region these days are of various herbs, Mageroyal, Kingsblood and Wild Steelbloom to name a few, though there appears to have been a boom in the wild growth of Grave Moss. In terms of ore, Duskwood was once known to bring good yields of copper, tin, silver, iron and even gold, though these days the region sees less than adequate yield of these ores. Gallery Pre-First War Duskwood1.jpg|The Tranquil Gardens Cemetary prior to the First War. Duskwood2.jpg|Sunny Glade prior to the First War. Duskwood3.jpg|Sunny Glade prior to the First War. Duskwood4.jpg|Sunny Glade prior to the First War. Duskwood5.jpg|Addle's Stead prior to the First War. Duskwood6.jpg|The Yorgen Farmstead prior to the First War. Duskwood7.jpg|The pathway to the Deadwind Pass prior to the First War. Duskwood8.jpg|Grand Hamlet prior to the First War. Duskwood9.jpg|An overview of the region of Grand Hamlet prior to the First war. Duskwood10.jpg|An overview of Duskwood prior to the First War. Duskwood11.jpg|An overview of the region of Sunny Glade prior to the First War. =References= Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Forests Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Duskwood Locations